Fevers and Leeks
by Loving New Dawn
Summary: Tohru is sick and Kyo must help her, but first he must face his old enemy...


**Dear Readers,**

**Again sorry for the slow uploads. Life has been reeeeeeeeeeally hectic. I'll be away for a couple weeks but I'll upload some other chapters on my other stories when I get back. R&R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, if I did; the whole Akito boy or girl thing would be so much easier!**

* * *

**Fevers and Leeks**

* * *

I returned home happy today, any stress or anger I held had been released as I fought in the dojo. As I walk through the door, I hear 'Welcome home!' Tohru always says welcome home; she is my wife of one year. We've lived at the dojo for 2 years. But, the only problem is that today "welcome home" sounded rushed.

As I was about to walk into the hallway, I just about got knocked over by a running around Tohru. She normally is in the lounge room reading and relaxing about this time, I wonder what's wrong? 'Tohru? Are you all right?'

She rushed past me again but I could hear her yell 'yes, yes I'm fine.' But I also heard her mumble, 'where'd I put it?'

'What are you looking for? I'll help you find it.' She rushed past again this time holding a basket of washing.

'No, no, it's fine Kyo! Fine! Everything's under con-WOAH!' Thud! Tohru slipped over and fell on the wood of the hall way, washing flying everywhere. I rushed to help her up.

'Are you alright?!' I asked quickly.

'Yeah! I'm fine! I was just moving too quickly. I got up late today so I haven't finished all my jobs yet. I'll finish them quickly then I'll get started on dinner!' She put on her goofy smile. Her skin was strangely flushed.

'Have you got a—' I went to feel her forehead, but she got out of my grasp and got up quicker than I could finish asking my question.

'I'm fine. This washing won't hang itself. I'll hang it up now. You should get out of those dojo clothes. There's some fresh clothes in the closet, the ones I washed yesterday.'

'Hmm, okay, fine, I'll go get changed, no more running. I don't want you slipping over and getting hurt.'

'Yes Kyo.' She walked away. She's acting strangely today.

**2 hours later**

I was banished into the lounge room. I wanted to help cook dinner, but Tohru refused and banished me to the lounge room. I have the TV on, but I'm not paying attention to it. I'm still wondering why Tohru's been avoiding being with me. She struggled out of my grasp when I helped her up when she fell. I tried helping hang out the washing, but she wouldn't let me. Now she won't let me help make dinner. What is up with her today?!

I looked at what was on the TV. The news was going on about some accident in the city. I was starting to get sleepy when I hear a loud crash come from the kitchen. I raced into there to find Tohru collapsed on the floor; rice was all around her along with a broken bowl. I carefully went around the broken pieces and rested Tohru's head on my knee. I felt her forehead, she's burning up. I picked her up and took her to our room. I put her in bed and she seemed to be less tense afterwards.

I went downstairs and cleaned up the mess. I then found the thermometer and checked Tohru's temperature. It was in the hundreds. I went back downstairs to get a wet cloth; I placed it on Tohru's head. In her sleep, I heard her tummy rumble; I hid a laugh and went downstairs. I tried to remember what was good for fevers, I remember last time Tohru has a fever I cooked something with rice, but what was it?! I found the old book; I opened it…'NO WAY!' I quickly stopped shouting, remembering Tohru was sleeping.

The book contained what I wanted to know. It explained what was good for fevers, my old enemy…Leeks.

I covered my mouth and nose. I chopped Leeks while the rice was simmering. I put the Leeks in the rice and mixed it. I had made Rice Leek Porridge. Why does it have to be Leeks? That's right, even now, to this day, I. Hate. LEEKS!

I went upstairs carrying the bowl. I reached the bedroom and opened the door to find Tohru still fast asleep. I hate to wake her, but this stuff will only help her while it's warm.

'Tohru.' I coo as I gently shake her shoulder.

'Mn.' Her eyes opened, then widened. 'Oh no! Dinner! I better make it.' She sat up quickly, but with little effort, I pushed her back to lying down.

'Oh no you don't. You've got a fever. Just eat and get some sleep.'

'But—'

'No "buts".' I interrupt. 'Don't worry about dinner, I can make something for myself. Don't worry about the washing I'll bring it in when it dries. Just have some of this,' I gesture to the bowl. 'It's good for fevers. Then get some sleep.' She relaxed a little. 'You don't have to do everything. If you're sick, you can rest. I can wash, cook and clean too. Let me help, don't make me feel useless.' I say, looking away from her. Mentally slapping myself for not noticing her fever earlier.

'*Sob* I-I just d-don't want y-y-you to do so much, I mean you go out a-and w-work and *sob* clean and all I d-do is stay home. *Sob* cleaning, washing and cooking is the least I can d-do, I-I have to r-repay you s-s-somehow.' She cries.

'Tohru, don't cry.' I wipe away her tears. 'Look, I'm your partner. Through sickness and health, remember?' She nods. 'You don't need to repay me. I'm your husband, working is my job. My job is to also help you if you're sick.'

'*Sob* really?'

'Really.' I reply.

'I-I'm not a burden.'

'No, not at all.' I shake my head furiously, not knowing where this idea came from.

Tohru smiles. 'Thank you Kyo.' She reaches over to the plate of food. Sits up, places it on her lap and opens the lid. 'Wow, Kyo, this smell great. *Chomp* it tastes great too.'

'No it doesn't. Its leeks. Leeks don't ever taste good.'

'No, really, it's good.'

I leaned forward and kissed her. I couldn't help it, she's beautiful! And she's my wife. My Angel.

* * *

**A/N: So it's just a short sweet story. I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Loving New Dawn.**


End file.
